Android 8
|Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 774 (Revived) Age 749 (The Path to Power, Revived) |Address = Muscle Tower/Jingle Village |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (Creator) Dr. Flappe (Co-Creator) }} makes his debut in "Five Murasakis", the 38th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on November 19, 1986. He makes his first manga appearance in "Mechanical Man No. 8", the 63rd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 10, 1987. Dr. Gero's eighth creation, Android 8 was designed to serve the Red Ribbon Army, but was seen as faulty because of his well-spirited nature. He bears heavy resemblance to Frankenstein's monster. Biography Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga Android 8 is introduced by Ninja Murasaki, who intends to use him against Goku; however, 8 refuses to battle the child. When Murasaki threatens to detonate 8 via remote control, Goku knocks the trigger out of his hand and knocks out Ninja Murasaki. Goku nicknames Android 8 "Eighter" (Hat-chan), and he becomes Goku's friend. When General White threatens the android with an ultimatum: kill Goku or the village chief will be shot, Goku decides to stop the torment by turning his back so that White may shoot him unopposed, and an enraged Android 8 punches White clean out of Muscle Tower's uppermost window. Afterward, Android 8 proceeds to destroy Muscle Tower, putting an end to at least part of the evil Red Ribbon Army. After eliminating the Army contingent in Jingle Village, 8 reveals that he discovered the Dragon Ball that the army was looking for and hid it, knowing that they intended to kill the villagers once it was found. Hearing this, the head of the village invites 8 to live among them. King Piccolo Saga Android 8 is seen again during the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball when he goes to rescue Suno after she falls victim to King Piccolo's assault on King Castle. Android 8's appearance in "Lost and Found" was his last in the Dragon Ball anime. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout Dragon Ball Z, the most prominent being during the Kid Buu Saga, when Goku is forming a Spirit Bomb and 8, along with his fellow villagers, supplies Goku with his energy to use against Kid Buu. The fact that he is alive at this time proves that completely artificial life can be revived by the Dragon Balls, as he appears to have been revived along with Earth's inhabitants after the planet's destruction by Buu. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Android 8 is very briefly seen in Episode 40 of Dragon Ball GT, "Piccolo's Decision", where he is transported off of Earth by Goku before it explodes. ''The Path to Power'' Android 8 appears in the 4th, and newest, ''Dragon Ball'' film, The Path to Power, which is a retelling of the early Dragon Ball story, altering from canon for theatrical purposes. One major plot change is that Android 8 is destroyed by newly titled "Commander Black" of the "Black Ribbon Army" at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, which causes Goku to snap and push himself into a severly powered up stage, allowing him to destroy the giant mech that Black is inside, which ultimately kills Black along with it. After Commander Black is defeated, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish Android 8 back to life, as well as removing the bomb inside of Eighter. Inconsistent Origin As Dr. Gero was not introduced to the series until 11 years later in Dragon Ball Z (5 taking place when DBZ began, 1 upon the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, 1 for the return to earth by Goku, and three for the arrival of the androids) a filler episode of the Dragon Ball anime established that the scientist Dr. Flappe was the inventor of Android 8. The fact that Flappe does not appear in Akira Toriyama's manga work, nor is he mentioned as the creator of any android models in Dragon Ball Z, coupled with the fact that Toriyama was in fact involved in the production of anime filler material, makes it difficult to identify exactly who designed Android 8. To compromise for this, there have been suggestions that both Gero and Flappe created Android 8 as a joint effort. Another possibility is that Android 8 came from a totally different line of Red Ribbon Androids, and so would not have been included. Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen Androids he designed, however this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, which features Androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains, and provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero was murdered by Android 17 and 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15 (leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously). Techniques and abilities *'Android bomb': Since most Androids were given a built in bomb, it is well known that Android 8 also had one, giving him the ability to self-destruct. He loses this ability after the bomb is removed by Dr. Flappe. *'Eighter's Anger': Android 8 releases a massive fiery wave of energy similar to Super Explosive Wave. This attack is named and only seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is most likely inspired by Android 8's self-destruction ability before the bomb he had was removed by Dr. Flappe. *'Eighter Attack': Android 8 zooms through the air out into the distance with his arm out and flies into the opponent. *'Flight': Android 8 can fly with great speed as seen in The Path to Power. *'You Hurt Goku!': Android 8's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Android 8 attacks the opponent with a punch that sends his opponent reeling. He then repeatedly uses chop and punch-like attacks to beat the opponent further backward, finishing them off with a massive punch that sends them flying across the stage. This move was likely inspired by the punch he used to defeat General White. *'False Courage' *'Howl' Video Games Android 8 makes his first playable appearance in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Android 8 gets captured by General White and turned evil (for the first time). Android 8 also appears in the cutscenes of Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Ocean Dub: Dale Wilson (Dragon Ball Z) *Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill (Dragon Ball), Arturo Mercado (Dragon Ball Z) *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Italian Dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian Dub: Antônio Moreno Trivia *In the manga, Goku calls Android 8 "8-man" while in the anime and Tenkaichi 3, Goku calls him "Eighter." *Android 8 has also been called Franky in reference to his resemblance to Frankenstein's monster. *Android 8 is the only Android to appear in all three series; Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT